James Potter and the first Defiance
by Suzannah
Summary: The one to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...born to those who have first defied himIt is James Potter's 7th and last year at Hogwarts and he plans to go out with a bang. But htings become complicated, he becomes a fast member of the junior Order and wi


Chapter One 

The beginning to the

End of a summer.

It was the last week of summer and nothing was out of the ordinary at Hawthorn Hollow. The gnomes were chasing the cat, the neighbours were fighting doxies, a firecrab had got stuck in the boiler and James and Sirius had nothing to do except lie on the cool grass and sleep. "James after this year at Hogwarts have you planned out anything?" Sirius said lazily.

"Whotduyamean?" mumbled James through a mouthful of cauldron cake. "I mean job wise." "Oh, I haven't really thought about it." He paused. "I suppose I could work as an auror, get married. . ." Sirius rolled over laughing. "You get married, that'll be the day. I think there's more chance of someone inventing self spelling wands!"

James ruffled his hair and got heavily to his feet. He whipped out his wand. "Wingardium Leviosa!" he cried. Two deck chairs came flying over. The first one landed neatly in front of him but the second one landed with a thud right on Sirius. "You'll pay for that! Trachoma Saintiste!" Sirius called whipping his wand out the same as James. James flew up in the air and then started whirling round after dropping to the ground. Sirius was ready to fight back again, wand at the ready but James suddenly lost interest.

"Hey, Lily!" he called as a tall young lady with long red hair strolled past with her friend Riley. James waved frantically in her direction, smiling like a loony. She blushed and walked on giggling.

Sirius bounded over to him and gave him a sharp prod between the ribs. "Oooooh! James has got a girlfriend!" he said as he skipped around James waving his arms. "Shut up!" mumbled James as he pushed Sirius to the ground. "Look she's not interested anyway, look at you, you're hair looks like a hedge, you are hardly much of a gentleman. Quite frankly I think she'd much prefer someone like. . .ME" sneered Sirius as he got up.

They walked inside slowly, James smiling drearily. Sirius on the other hand was beaming. He thought it was great to be spending the last three days with James. At least he was away from his _pureblood_ mother. And her stupid old house elf Kreacher. When they got inside James looked to find his mother had removed the firecrab from the boiler and it was now sitting on the kitchen table breathing puffs of smoke.

They left the kitchen and bounded up the stairs to James bedroom. James drearily turned the handle and clambered through the door. It was an unusual room. Painted Orange, White and green to mach the colours of his favourite quiddich team, 'The Hungarian Hornets' beside his bed lay a large trunk, ready to be filled to take to school. On the windowsill sat a large speckled owl and several stink pellets. His mum had obviously been tidying because the large amount of magazines, which had been stacked in the corner, had mysteriously vanished and the large potion that James had spilt on the floor was also gone.

But the most unusual thing about this room was a large mirror hanging on the back wall. It had pearly white mist clouding inside it and engraved around the frame were the words: Frothstone, boiest, nouhran. James walked over to it and said clearly: "I solemnly swear I am up to no good". The mist in the mirror slowly began to disappear and a large picture of a globe appeared instead. James took out his wand and tapped the mirror four times. "England, London, Hawthorn Hollow, number 4," he said. A picture of a house identical to his appeared in the mirror, in the garden sat the two young ladies they had seen earlier.

"Don't tell me that's all you use it for?" groaned Sirius as he peered over James shoulder. "Ah, but watch this," said James with a mischievous grin, "Aquilatris Mortiphus!" he cried as he tapped the mirror again. The image in the mirror was moving like a movie, up in the air appeared two large stink pellets and two water balloons. They fell with a splash and a lot of green smoke erupted from the stink pellets. The two girls rushed inside coughing and wet. Sirius roared with laughter as he ran to the window. The house across from his was hidden in a cloud of green smoke. "Do you think Lily will appreciate it?" Sirius asked coolly trying to stop laughing. "She's used to it by now." Said James sighing, "she stays every summer with Riley and I never get tired."

"JAMES, SIRIUS! THE BOYS ARE HERE!" screeched James mum up the stairs. A low rumble of voices and suitcases could be heard from downstairs, seconds later the door was swung open and the room was packed with two more people and their trunks. "Hi, James how've you been? I just got back from Albania yesterday. I could barely apparate myself here!" croaked Remus another of James friends. "Well I didn't go on holiday this year," squeaked Peter a rather small and fragile friend of James "My family just stayed at home. It was a real drag!". "Hey get this James has got a crush!" cried Sirius with an enormous grin. "Guess who!" He said all this with the utmost glee.

"Hmmmmm let me guess. Could it be just the one girl he's been going ga, ga, over for the past YEAR?" said Reamus with allot of sarcasm. "You mean Lily of course," piped Peter. James blushed a deep crimson. "Shut up it's none of your business." He said hotly. The door gave a loud creak and everyone turned to stare. "Good evening sir, the mistress asked me to bring this up to ya." A short, knobbly green creature had just entered the room, a house elf carrying a large silver platter piled with cauldron cakes and pumpkin juice. "Thanks Golby, set on the desk," said James vaguely. "It's a pleasure sir. A pleasure." He bowed so low his long pointed nose touched the floor, and then he was gone. "He's new ain't he?" said Reamus through a mouthful of cauldron cake. "Yea mum inherited him last month. Some great aunt died and she left him to us." Said James dully staring at the ceiling. "How did she die?" asked Peter nervously, "Vol- I mean you know who. He eh, came with a band of Death Eaters and destroyed the whole village." Said James quietly.

The room was silent for a few moments until, a loud tapping could be heard from the window. A snowy white owl was perched on the windowsill pecking to get in. Sirius opened the window and the owl flew right in and nestled on the trunk. It held out it's leg which had five large letters attached to it. James detached the letters and the owl with a soft hoot was out the window once more. "Hogwarts letters," Reamus muttered. James tore apart his letter. Inside was a list of books:

_A slandered book of spells Grade 7, by Sheilia Bagshot_

_A guide to transfiguration step 7, by Helga Hogsworth_

_A Dark guide to defence against the Dark Arts, by Newt Scammer._

Also was a list of equipment and a letter.

In your final year at Hogwarts you will be required to have:

'Formal' Dress Robes. (For the seventh year annual ball)

A pewter cauldron (size 5)

Four new sets of plain black robes

An intermediate box of potions

We are sorry that these letters are being sent out so late. There was a problem with the post office due to reasons beyond our control. We are sorry for the inconvenience.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva Mc Gonnagal

(Deputy Head Mistress)

There was also a second letter for James. "Here," mumbled Sirius as he passed the letter to him. James tore apart the envelope and as soon as he saw the contents his bottom jaw dropped. "Here look everyone, James has been made head boy! Here's the badge and all to prove it!" said Sirius snatching the letter from James trembling hand. "I don't understand. I wasn't even a prefect!" said James still in awe. He took the letter back in his hands and read it once more.

Dear Mr. James Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been chosen to be Hogwarts Head Boy this year. We are sure you will take on the responsibility and handle it well. We are also pleased to tell you your partner Head Girl will be Lily Evans. We will expect the two of you at the front of the school train as we depart for Hogwarts. We shall discuss the matter further there. Enclosed is a list of duties you shall have to fulfil.

Yours Truthfully,

Albus Dumbledore.

(Head Master)

"Remus I always thought it was going to be you. I, I don't know what to say I'm sorry." Said James apologetically. "It's alright James. I didn't even want the role. Being prefect for a year was hard enough. Congratulations!" Reamus said beaming. "Is James going to be an ickle head boyeykins? Awww he's all pleased. And look! He's going to be partners with ickle lilykins too! What a coincidence!" said Sirius in a mock baby voice, as he pushed and prodded James. "Well done James!" said Peter heartily, "I'm sure you'll do well.


End file.
